As automotive vehicles evolve, there is a continuing need to efficiently utilize space within the vehicles. Many spaces serve specific purposes, however if those purposes can still be served without consuming spaces then the spaces can be used for other purposes. This facilitates automotive design and progress.
It is desirable to minimize both day and night reflections that cause specular glare from automotive instrument panels. In addition, it is desirable to minimize or eliminate reflections which appear on windshields or side windows. This is currently accomplished by recessing dial planes of automotive instrument clusters under prominent instrument panel brows behind concave cluster lenses. Recessing requires hundreds of square millimeters of empty space in front of the dial planes, thus consuming packaging space. Since there is a need in automotive vehicles to effectively utilize space, it is desirable to release allocations of this empty space for other purposes, while still minimizing reflections and glare.